PAIN
by Black Snow Girl
Summary: ...tsuna yang terus mendapat perlakuan buruk semakin membawanya kedalam kegelapan, tapi mungkinkah ada seseorang yang dapat membawa cahaya untuk tsuna yang sudah putus ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Why...?

.

.

PAIN

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, sawada tusunayoshi dengan tenangnya dari jendela kelasnya, tusunayoshi sawada atau lebih di kenal dengan tusuna yang sekarang ini berada di kelas 5 sd namimori melihat daun- daun yang terbawa angin di musim semi.

BRUK! Dengan tiba- tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang ke arahnya dan mengenainya .

"i..itai !" keluh tsuna sambil memegang keplanya yang terkena penghapus papan tulis.

"DAME-TSUNAAA! Beraninya kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ku ! keluar kau !"

"haha dasar baka !"

"bagus dia keluar haha! Jangan kembali lagi sekalian"

"pergi kau !"

"mati saja sana sekalian kau baka !"

Gurunya hanya tersenyum mendengar cemohan yang di berikan kepada tsuna, sedangkanTsuna sendiri hanya bisa diam karena hinaan itu, tsuna pun sambil berjalan keluar kelas dangan menundukan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti menahan tangis, walaupun tsuna sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tsuna yang sudah berada di luar kelas mengusap darah yang muncul di luka pelipisnya yang terbuka kembali karena terkena lemparan tadi sepertinya ,tiba- tiba tsuna merasa pusing karena kekurangan darah dan lemparan yang merasa pusingnya makin bertambahpun pergi ke uks untuk istirahat sebentar

Sesampainya di uks tsuna langsung mengambil perban dan melilitkanya asal lalu merebahkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur di sana dengan tenangnya...

.

.

.

"uhhhh..."

Tsuna yang terlihat mulai bangun karena sinar matahari yang membuatnya terganggu mulai mencari tau dia ada dimana saat ia sadar bahwa ia berada di uks dan segera melihat jam untuk mengetahui bahwa sudah jam 16.38 yang membuatnya buru- buru keluar dari uks sekolah dan pulang ke rumah.

"gawat aku pasti akan di marahi apalagi ketika ibu tau kalau makan malam belum di buat" sambil berlari ke rumah tsuna berdoa agar ibunya belum sampai di rumah dan ketika tsuna membuka pintu rumahya.

"aku pu—

PLAK !

Sebelum tsuna menyelesaikan kata- katanya sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipinya dari seorang wanita yang berambut coklat itu yang adalah sawada nana yang merupakan ibu dari tsuna sendiri.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR ! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH ! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH MAKAN HARI INI !"

Tsuna yang setelah menerima tamparan dan bentakan itu hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya dengan gemetaran.

Nana yang kesal karena tsuna tidak juga segera menarik tsuna masuk dan menutup pintu lalu segera mengambil sapu yang ada di sebelanya dan memukulkanya ke tsuna yang hanya bisa merings menahan sakit sambil terduduk karena pukulan yang terus di lakukan nana.

"UNTUK APA KAU DUDUK BOCAH SIALAN ! CEPAT BERDIRI ! " perintah sawada nana kepada tsuna. Tsuna yang mencoba berdiri dengan segera tapi karena sakit yang tsuna rasakan membuatnya tetap terduduk disana dengan nana yang semakin marah melihatnya dan karena nana yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran segara menjambak rambut tsuna dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN ! PASTI GARA- GARA KAU IEMITSU TIDAK MAU KEMARI !"

Nana yang kesalpun langsung kembali memukuli tsuna tampa ampun hingga baju sergam tsuna yang putih bersih menjadi merah terkena darahnya senidiri

"sakit..sakit sekali..kenapa.. kenapa ?" tsuna yang sudah tidak kuat lagi terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya sambil melihat nana yang terus memukulnya sampai semuanya menjadi gelap...

"cihh.. dasar segitu saja sudah pingsan !" nana yang sudah bosan pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tsuna yang terkapar di lorong dengan santainya...

Dan tampa seorangpun menyadarinya di atas sana seseorang sudah melihat perlakuan nana terhadap tsuna lalu menghilang seperti tertiup angin di malam yang gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

Hummm... gimana ceritanaya berhubung saya suka baca cerita yang seperti ini jadinya coba2 bikin... so.. gimana nihh ?

.

.

.

Lanjut Yes / No

.

.

Need REVIEW

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan...

San sipp lanjut

Ozlen wah sama nih kita ffn kamu juga bagus tuhh up date cepet juga yaa

Urara sipp

Delo wah up date cepet aja dah wkwk

Echo wahh m akasih kita sama rupanya wkwk itu reborn

.

.

.

.

( Di Dalam mimpi tsuna)

Tampa tau dia berada dimana Tsuna kebingungan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari sana yang tsuna ketahui tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang seperti labirin gelap yang hampa setelah tsuna kelelahan karena tidak dapat mememukan jalan keluar tsuna hanya duduk dan pasrah akan nasibnya nanti.

Tsuna !

Boss !

Nii-san !

Omnivora !

Dan pangilan- pangilan lainya yang tiba- tiba datang bersama cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membuat hatinya tenang, tsuna pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah cahaya yang memanggilnya dengan hangat.

(udah bangun ceritanya nih)

"uhh.."

Hanya itu yang bisa tsuna katakan ketika ia membuka mata dengan tangan kanannya yang sepertinya ingin meraih sesuatu dan akhirnya tsuna sadar bahwa itu adalah mimpi, tampa sadar tsuna meneteskan air matanya.

Setelah tsuna selesai menangis yang ia juga tidak tau kenapa tsuna sendiri menangis setelah mendapatkan mimpi itu mencoba berdiri untuk segera ke sekolah setelah tsuna mengobati dan menutupi luka- lukanya karena jika teman- temanya melihatnya dengan penuh luka itu hanya membuat mereka senang dan semakin keras dalam membullynya, dalam diam tsuna mencoba menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya di lantai 4 yang sebenarnya adalah atap yang seharusnya adalah gudang tapi karena nana tidak mau memberikan kamar yang wajar untuk tsuna maka tsuna pun akhirnya menjadikan gudang tersebut sebagai kamar.

"ouch !"

Tsuna yang membasuh lukanya terus merintih karena banyaknya luka yang di berikan nana padanya, tsuna hanya memandang kosong cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya yang penuh luka dengan darah yang terus mengalir, merasa sudah cukup tsuna membalut semua luka – lukanya yang untunglah tidak sebanyak yang biasanaya, setelah merasa cukup tsuna melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukan jam 4 pagi lalu tsuna kebawah untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan nana, tsuna yang sudah membuat sarapan langsung menghabiskanya dengan cepat sebelum nana bangun karena tsuna tidak mau menjadi amukan nana seperti kemarin.

( di jalan )

"Ohayou tsuna !"

Merasa familiar dan kaget ada yang memanggilnya tsuna segera berbalik dan melihat bintang baseball yang popoler di sekolahnya Takeshi Yamamoto, tsuna yang kaget hanya bisa membalas.

"o..ohayou juga yamamoto-san "

Takeshi yang mendapatkan balasan dari tsuna hanya tertawa

"hahaha kau lucu sekali tsuna panggil saja aku takeshi kita kan teman, ohh.. aku duluan yaa tsuna "

Tsuna hanya terdiam di tempat selagi takeshi berjalan melewatinya ke arah sekolah

"teman yaa... arigato takeshi"

Tsuna yang masih berdiri di sana hanya membuat senyum kecil dan melanjutkan perjalananya ke sekolahnya...

Di suatu tempat di sebuah ruangan yang besar ada 2 laki- laki yang sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu..

"jadi apa tindakan mu Vongola Nono ?"

Pria tua yang kita ketahui sebagai Vongola Nono hanya menutup mata dan mengatupkan tanganya di depan mulutnya sambil berfikir untuk tindakanya lalu membuka matanya.

"terus awasi dia, aku akan segera mempersiapkan semuanya !"

Lawan bicaranya tampak seperti bayi tapi tdak terlihat seperti bayi yang normal karena pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan sekor bunglon di atas topinya

"hmm.. baiklah nono.. tapi jangan terlalu lama"

"jadi kau sudah tidak sabar untuk melatihnya yaa ? bukan kan begitu reborn "

Bayi yang tampak berbeda itu ternyata bernama reborn yang merupakan Arcobaleno dan pemegang dot Kuning dari Matahari. Setelah percakapan tersebut berakhir reborn keluar dari ruanagan sang vongola nono dan pergi ke suatu tempat..

Di sisi lain tsuna yang sudah berada di depan lokernya hanya bisa terdiam melihat isi dari lokernya yang terdapat sesuatu yaitu ayam putih yang mati karena penuh dengan tusukan dari pisau yang masih menancap di kepala ayam tersebut, orang- orang yang melewati lokernya hanya tertawa dan berlalu, tsuna yang sudah merasa cukup memperhatikan ayam tersebut langsung mengambil ayam tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah lalu segera memersihkan tangan dan lokernya yang terkena darah ayam sebelum waktunya masuk tiba..

REVIEW

.

.

REVIEW


End file.
